This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Storage racks are commonly used in manufacturing facilities and other operations where palletized goods are required to be stacked and stored. A forklift is typically used to place the palletized goods in the storage racks. These storage racks can often include multiple levels stacked vertically such that several of the stacked levels are above a line of sight of the forklift driver. In such a scenario, it can be difficult for the forklift driver to ascertain proper positioning of the palletized goods on the storage rack.
Additionally, the palletized goods can often be of a size so as to prevent the forklift operator from being able to effectively see behind or around the palletized goods when placing the goods on the storage rack. Under such a circumstance, it can also be difficult to effectively position the palletized goods on the storage rack, even at one of the lower levels.
Thus, while storage rack arrangements have generally worked for their intended purpose, there remains a need for continuous improvement in the relevant art.